gesofandomcom-20200223-history
Matriarchy of Qeno
The Matriarchy of Qeno was once a plethora of independent countries some thousands of years prior to global unification under one flag through conquest and negotiations. Through global unification a patriarchy was established and the entire planet was named Qeno after the surname of their first leader, Michael Qeno. Government Structure The structure of the Qenoian government starts off with a heirarchy which starts with the Patriarch which comes into rule once the head of household passes away and another is appointed by living family members. This process changed three centuries later when a terrorist attack caused the destruction of the royal family leaving only a surviving daughter at the age of seven to rule and causing a change of ceremony. This coming to power ceremony now appoints matriarches and the growing family now appoints advisors who report directly to the matriarch. Military The Qenoian military holds a very diverse pallette of personnel and often is used to aide colonization efforts on uninhabited planets. Their role in military aide consists of protecting colonization transports from criminal groups that seek profit from the destruction of such transports and subjugation of hostile forces before they are reported to GESO. On rare occasions they are mobilized to fend off a massive invasion or a counter attack from third party forces. Education System Also known as common school, students are enrolled after their first birthday and are placed on an accelerated learning system in which hours of operation varies greatly on the brilliance of the student. The class size are kept at a 1 teacher to four student ratio and to compensate for this ratio teachers often immigrate from other star systems to teach the students. Guild System The Guild System is a specialty driven system in which all students train for a specific occupation upon graduation from the common school system by the age of seven and after a three day waiting period. After a three day waiting period the student is given the equipment needed to start in an apprenticeship program which varies from suits and ties to civilian transports that are funded by the global government. Depending on how well the student learns they can graduate within a minimum of five years and after graduation they move on for employment. International Relations The Galactic Economic and Security Organization: Qeno is one of the older members of the GESO alliance and to this day the most silent out of all it's members. It sends some of it's economic activity to allied space while the rest is insourced or sent to the Shadow Proclamation. The nation also provides provisional aide to nations who are stricken by war v.i.a. drop pods launched by space station equipped mass drivers zeroed into heavily affected areas. Shadow Proclamation: It is a region on the boarder of the Milky Way galaxy in which Qeno sends economic activity to with a military escort and it has rare occasions that battles sprout up to prevent piracy from hunting transport ships. Category:Nations